You always know how to make me smile
by Rosie6583
Summary: Rose is yet again being further brought down by her team and now she has had enough and decides to show them who Rose Gupta really is along with a few surprises with the one person who always knows how to make her smile.


**You always know how to make me smile**

 _I don't own MI HIGH_

* * *

"If it's a new gadget or science thing then get excited but Lenny gets shoved into the back of a van and you just stand there!" Daisy said telling Rose off for freezing while Lenny was taken by M.I.9. Daiy was annoyed Rose couldn't even do something so simple as to stop a few M.I.9 Agents and she was one herself, how on earth did M.I.9 think that she would make a good Agent, she didn't do anything other than sit in HQ she never did any field work.

"You couldn't even use the five finger freeze it's the easiest move in the book." Blane said and Rose looked down glaring at the ground then there pencils started buzzing.

"HQ but if Lenny's gone?" Rose trailed of and ran towards HQ Blane and Daisy following her, they quickly shot down and saw the head of M.I.9 sitting at the computers they walked up to her.

"Good morning agents." The head said.

"There have been a series of crimes committed by grade A students all across the country they have been stealing priceless artefacts."

"Rose you haven't stolen anything have you?" Daisy said Rose rolled her eyes looking away from her so called friends. She didn't know why she had said yes to Lena she should have stayed working with her partner it was so much better back then.

"So are you going to tell is why Lenny got shoved into the back of a van?" Daisy said asking the head.

"That officer Miller is classified. Now the mission." But this time she was cut of by Rose.

"Talk to some of the offenders find out some information about who they work for." She said and the head nodded.

"Rose Lenny just got shoved into the back of a van why are you the only one that doesn't seem to have a problem with this?" Blane said clearly angry.

"I'll tell you what I have a problem with, you thinking I'm useless in the field, excuse me I have to go to the toilet." Rose said the first part to Blane and Daisy the second part to the head and then she walked off but before she left the head stopped her.

"Agent Gupta they will come around just give them a little bit of time they're just angry and confused." Rose nodded and walked into the lift as the elevator doors closed. She rested her head against the back of it as she shot up, ' _If only this was the first time they have said that I'm useless in the field'._ Rose decided to prove them wrong nobody told her she was rubbish at her job and then had the satisfaction of knowing that those words hurt her.

"Now gadgets this is a voice modifier and this is a lie detector." The head said showing Blane and Daisy the gadgets Daisy turned on the lie detector just as Blane said,

"I'm really glad no ones telling us where Lenny is."

"Lair!" It said. The head sighed.

"Please concentrate on the mission it's what Lenny would want." She said hoping that would knock some common sense into the two.

Rose sighed as she put the folder away and snuck out of the school going towards the old abandoned church were she detected the weird radiation frequency coming off from. She snuck through the door and put the camera contacts on and turned them on so they would video everything that she did. There was a guard she walked up to him quietly but stopped and opened up a small hand booklet thing. She quickly memorised it and used the five finger move freezing the man then she knocked him out by punching him, she quickly ran of further into the quickly stopped and pressed herself against a wall before the guard could see her then she took off again performing back-flips cartwheels and other gymnastic moves until she came up to a tattered office type place where she saw a man of the phone, she moved behind the wall and used her gadget to record the man's conversation. Then something really interesting came up.

"Why do I have to steal all the stuff from the high security places uncle?"

"Because if it isn't heavily guarded then it isn't worth anything."

"I've just received news that the Stewart Crichley boy has been taken into custody we will have to find someone new to impersonate." Rose quickly turned off her gadget and got her tranquilliser dart gun out and shot the two guards that were coming her way and ran into the room.

"This is M.I.9 nobody move!" She shouted as she ran in both men froze and turned to her and started laughing.

"Ha! What's a little girl going to do to us." The man said laughing his head off but he didn't get any further as a tranquilliser dart was shot at him in the face and he quickly passed out.

"So I'm a little girl that can't do anything huh?" Rose said as she turned to the boy who pressed a red button 10 guards came through. Rose quickly shot darts at 3 of them and then took out another 4 of them and well the other 3 ran away scared then Rose ran up to the boy who was disguised as Stewart and handcuffed him.

"Okay so you're not a little girl." The boy said scared for his life, though he thought she was quiet cute and she looked damn hot when she kicked butt, maybe she would let him off if he asked her out or something it would be worth a try, unknown to his trail of thoughts Rose smirked.

"So you want to tell me why you're doing this or am I going to force the information out of you?" She said as she held up the gun threateningly. The boy gulped and quickly spilled the beans. Rose quickly got out her communicator and called the head.

"Mission completed send a team to whit fryers church I've got the trash ready for pick up."

"Well done Agent Gupta we will bring the two into HQ and we can show Agents Miller and Whitaker how it's done and I've called up Agent Cole he should be coming down to help." Then she was cut off, not only 5 minutes latter did an M.I.9 van appear outside the church and they lugged everyone over to Saint Hopes where the head was waiting for them with her new second in command.

"Agents Miller and Whitaker to HQ please." The head said and the two rushed down there only to see the head and some random boy.

"So have the children arrived so we can interrogate them?" Blane said just then the elevator door opened and Blane and Daisy turned towards it and they saw Rose holding two people by their hands which were handcuffed. She pushed one forward so he fell onto his knees in front of Daisy and Blane and said,

"The idiot who was in charge of the operation."

"And the idiot who helped him by using this gadget to disguise himself as all of those kids." Rose said as she also pushed him to his knees next to the other dude.

"You know you're damn hot maybe once I get out of prison we could date or something." The boy said and directed his statement towards Rose who walked around them only she didn't answer the random boy standing next to the head did he growled and punched the boy in the stomach.

"The next time you hit on my girl you'll get more than that! Understood?!" The boy said and walked over to Rose and put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. Rose shut her eyes and rapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to his body Daisy watched as Rose let the boy kiss her like that in fact she seemed as if she was responding to the kiss and was enjoying it.

"Am I the only one confused here?" Blane said as he watched the random boy kiss Rose and the boy he had punched groan in pain. Rose and the boy broke apart.

"Well while you two waited for the kids to come for interrogation I decided that I wasn't going to wait and used the footage and noticed so differences between all of the kids stealing and the actual ones used that to my advantage and found out where the artefacts were being taken broke in knocked out all of the guards and brought these two back here. Ma'am called you here this idiot decided to try and flirt with me my boyfriend got very protective even though I can handle myself punched him kissed me, and I enjoyed very much by the way, then I started this summary any other questions?" Rose said.

"Hang on who said that I got protective maybe I just wanted to punch him anyway and what he did to you just gave me an excuse to." Rose's boyfriend said looking at Rose who rolled her eyes but a smile graced her face. Blane and Daisy had never seen her smile like that before, they had never seen her look so...so..so happy if that was the right word.

"Would you rather I said jealous instead?" She said looking up at him and he grimaced in reply.

"Okay I was protective but you are mine and mine only." The boy said wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her closer to himself.

"Well to be honest it's quiet cute when your jealous or protective so I don't really mind and I am your's I thought we went over this the last time someone hit on me." Then she turned to Daisy and Blane.

"So am I really useless in the field or not because I've just completed a whole mission by myself and managed it all on my own and we only found out 4 and a half hours ago."

"Angel anyone who thinks your useless in the field needs there heads examined or they are blind because they haven't seen you in action."

"You always know what to do to make me smile." Rose said

"I don't need to what to do I just do it and it all comes with being your bestfriend and boyfriend."

"Well you should take pride in knowing a good agent like Rose Oscar." The head said,

"Yes Ma'am I do take pride in knowing I'm the only one who can make her smile."

* * *

What do you people think, reviews are awesome so please feel free to do so.

Over and Out!

Over and out!


End file.
